


Dangerous

by SisterOfNight



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfNight/pseuds/SisterOfNight
Summary: Depeche Mode are going to record Exciter but this time they don't have an official studio so they find an exotic place to stay and Dave will meet danger to his mental and body control...





	1. Comatose

Martin came complaining about the fact they have no studio to record their new album and Andrew was busy on the phone trying to find a place, any place! Dave sighed watching them filled by boredom until Andy finally gave the news...

"I've got it, guys! We'll stay at a burlesque pub, they have bedrooms there and a huge studio" he said smiling

"Wait, what the fuck? Why there's a studio in a pub?" Dave asked completely confused

"I don't know, maybe they record songs to play in there. So... Shall we go?"

They nodded and made their way to the pub. When they walked inside, they felt quite surprised by what they say. The place wasn't dirty or stinking of puke and piss. Actually it had the smell of female's fragrance. A woman walked over to them and asked "What can I help you with?". The woman was very pretty and had a warm voice and soft smile.

"We want to talk to the owner, please" Martin said

"Sure! She is on that room there" She pointed at a door next to them while smiling

Martin smiled and thanked her so they walked onto the door, knocked and a soft sexy voice said " Come in" and so they came in. In front of them there was a woman with dark hair at shoulder height, pale skin, red lips. She called Dave's attention right away.

"Hello, guys. My name is Rose White, nice to meet you" she said while shaking the hands of Dave, Martin and Andy. "Sit down, please"

They sat down in front of her and talked about their situation and Rose explained how things worked there with the final advice "The girls make dance performances every night but they only have sex with someone if they want to so never EVER force them! Do you hear me?". They nodded and she started to show them the place and were they would sleep. At the end of the little tour, Martin asked:

"What about that girl who talked to us when we came inside?" and then he described her

"Her name is Anik, she's very sweet" Rose said smiling

They went to their bedrooms and when Rose was about to leave, Dave called her from his bedroom.

"Yes?" She said leaning against the door with arms crossed

"Do you perform too?" He stopped to look into her eyes coming very close to her but she stopped him by pointing her finger to his chest

"Mr. Gahan, take care of your own business and I take care of mine, ok?" She said almost on a whisper. "But yeah, I do it when I feel like I want to" she blinked at him smiling and walked away


	2. Dream On

The night finally came. Depeche's first night at that pub. Rose walked down the stairs and found the boys drinking in the small bar. She was already dressed for the night of work. Black dress which ended just above her knees, black corset, red lipstick, black eyeliner, black high heels and fishnets. 

"Did the party started already and no one told me?" Rose said surprising the guys

"We're sorry, we didn't-" Andy said but Rose interrupted

"That's ok, I'm just joking" she said laughing and patted Andy on the shoulder softly making him smile

"You look wonderful, Rose!" Martin said. Martin looked at Dave and realised he seemed hypnotized. "Don't you agree, Dave?" he said beating on Dave's arm softly

"Y-yes, sure!" Dave said finally back to reality. "You look beautiful" he sighed

"Thank you" Rose said with a little smile "Feel free to keep drinking, guys. People will start coming soon". They turned to their drinks again and Rose whispered on Dave's ear "You should be more careful about what's under your pants". Dave blushed hard, she saw his erection under his pants.

A few minutes later the girls came and people started to went to the pub and drink. Anik went on the stage to make her dance number. She was all dressed in pink, with shiny corset and very short dress. Martin and Andy were watching as every other men there but Dave kept his mind in another place. He decided to go smoke on the balcony of his bedroom watching the moon shining bright. He was lost in thoughts when he heard someone knocking on the door. He said to come in still looking at the sky while he could hear footsteps coming closer.


	3. More Than A Party

"You're losing the little party" Rose said now by Dave's side.

"I just needed to vent and smoke some cigarette."

"Is something bothering you?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just worried about Martin. Here he can drink everyday and I don't know if you have heard about his problems with alcohol..." Dave sighed.

"Yeah, I've heard about it. But by what Andy told me, it seems like he's drinking less. I honestly think he will quit soon but anyway, you can be sure we will all try to help. I'll keep an eye on him and I know that you and Andy will do it too." Rose took Dave's cigarette from his hand and started smoking with him.

"I didn't know you smoke." Dave said looking quite shoked at her.

"There are many things you still don't know about me." Rose smiled and blinked at him.

"Well, then tell me." Dave turned to face her instead of the sky.

"Do you really think it's that easy to know me?" Dave nodded. "Well, you're wrong. I like to keep as a mystery to people."

"Or you are afraid to tell me..." Dave said finally finishing the cigarette and throwing it away. Rose laughed.

"How dare you? I'm not afraid of you and you sound very cocky."

"I'm not cocky, but it seems like you're trying to seduce me since I came here."

"Dave, Dave, Dave..." she came closer and closer to him "That's just the way I am with everyone." She pulled Dave by his shirt collar and whispered with her lips close to his "Don't you dare to fall on this danger zone, darling"

Dave suddently got hit by Rose's delicious smell and her soft hot breath close to his mouth made this situation even harder to bear. Dave's heart was beating faster and he felt something so powerful that made him confused then... Rose released the collar of his shirt and walked to the door.

"Go back to the party downstairs, your friends are missing you" Rose said finally walking out of the room, leaving Dave all alone again. Dave didn't know what was going on inside of him anymore. That woman is filled with lust making him filled with... Desire? Dave shaked his head to forget a bit about those thoughts and walked back to the party.

"God, Dave, where have you been?" Andy said finishing another bottle of beer.

"Just smoking. The night is beautiful outside"

"And wild here. Our little Martin needed help from a girl to go to the bathroom."

"Oh no, again?!" Dave said feeling quite disappointed as he knew what that meant. Martin was drunk. "He's going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow..."


	4. Shine

After that long booze night, the bar was a mess and almost everyone were still sleeping. Dave thought he was the first to wake up because everything was silent in the whole location. He got up, took a shower and walked to Rose's bedroom door, feeling the need to see her and knowing she's always the first to wake up. He sighed and knocked on the door. Quickly, he heard her soft voice saying "Come in". As he walked in, he realised she was changing clothes behing a curtain. Through the sunbeams of the morning, he could see the curves of Rose's body. That image got Dave restless and, most of all, madly curious. He could barely think until he realised Rose was talking to him.

"W-what?"

"I was asking what made you wake up so early" she said laughing and finally walking out of the curtains. "Where was your mind?"

"I don't know" he laughed softly, trying to hide his embarassment "I think I wasn't so fucked up as the guys"

"I'm sure you wasn't." She said with a softer voice than the usual and sat by his side on the bed. "Actually you acted like a father" she laughed and so did Dave.

"As the only one in the band who have given up on this rock star life, that's what I do sometimes now"

"Well, then I guess you will have a lot of work tomorrow..."

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"10 years anniversary of this bar. The place will be closed and we will have a crazy night for sure"

"Is the owner free to have fun too?"

"Well, some day off from work I deserve" she laughed softly. She came closer to his ear and whispered "Same as you... As I heard that you sometimes have to just let the beast inside you be free"

That whisper. That soft voice. The hot feeling from Rose's breath on his ear and the sweet smell coming out of her mouth. All of that made Dave have goosebumps all over. That girl would play with him until he would lose control, he knew it. Anyway, he should try to resist it and go back to earth. Today the recording sessions would start and Dave has to have his mind on the right place. At the same time, it seemed like a sin to resist to Rose's soft lips, which must give a kiss that would make him feel in the clouds. And that body... No, her body in itself is a sin! Dave shaked his head in a try to get that thoughts away from him. He realised Rose was no longer in the bedroom and decided to look for Martin, he was way too bad last night.

"Martin" Dave shouted after not finding him on his bedroom, then he heard a lazy moan coming from the dining room. He walked to the place and found everyone eating breakfast.

"Don't scream anymore, bloody shit" Martin said with a hand on his head and a face full of the pains of a classic hangover.

"I'M SORRY, MART" Dave screamed making Martin throw a pillow at him, Dave laughed. "This is funny, poor Mart"

"Your ass is funny" Martin said slowly making everyone try not to laugh.

"Andy, please, take care of these two children so they won't fight?" Rose said laughing

"I will try my best" Andy said giving Rose a comforting smile, surely the kind of smile a father would give in a moment like this.

As they finished the breakfast, everyone cleaned the dishes and started cleaning the bar, with a pause for lunch, and they kept cleaning everything until the evening. Then Rose and the girls started preparing things for the night at the bar and the boys went to the studio to start the recording session. Dave tried all the time to keep focused, but as he sang FreeLove, he only had one thing on his mind: Rose...


	5. Should Be Higher

In the next day, the morning passed fast and quiet. The boys were working all night on the studio, going to bed only when the sun was rising. They only woke up when when sun was coming down. Rose was so excited for the little party they would make at night and was making plans for it all day long. As she saw on the clock that the time for their party to start was coming closer, she decided to check on the boys, to see if they were already up. Andy was ready, Martin was in his glorious moment of dressing up and last but not least, she knocked on Dave's door, receiving a fast "I'm coming" as an answer. When Dave opened the door, Rose saw Dave nacked, only with a towel around his waist, his hair dripping and his body wet. She couldn't just not look at that view which was making she feel things she have never felt before.

"Hi, Dave" Rose said smiling disappointed as she haven't found anything better to say.

"Hey, wild Rose" it started as a little joke, but sometimes he calls Rose like that "What's up?"

"I just came to see if you were ready"

"Well, almost" he smiled "Did you planned something more than booze and music for tonight?"

"Don't you know me? Of course I did! We will play a little game" She said giving him a malicious smile.

"I can't wait to see what this game is   
all about" Dave said now way too close from her face in a whisper, in a try to tease her but she went a little backwards.

"Dress up, Dave" she said giving a pat on his chest, then she blinked and went away, leaving him with many thoughts.

He felt confused and frustrated, without knowing if he did something wrong. After a few minutes, he walked downstairs and saw all the girls with beautiful charming dresses.

"Here he is! The king of the girls!" Martin said with open arms to hug him.

"Stop, Mart" Dave said laughing while hugging Martin and as soon as he let Dave go, Dave saw Rose at the balcony staring at him with a glass of wine in a hand. He could only think about how stunning she was while he was walking on her direction.

"We were waiting for you, Gahan" Rose said with that soft sexy voice of hers.

"They or you?" Dave said ready to play this game

"You better not start"

Rose walked closer of the other and so did Dave. After around one hour of talking and drinking, Rose prepared the stuff for the game. Two people would be choosen to go to a room for five minutes so they could do whatever they wanted. Or better, the girls would do whatever they wanted to the boys while the boys would wear a piece of tissue so they couldn't see, just feel. First Martin with Anik, then Andy with Angeline and so on... To finish, Rose and Dave. Many of the girls already had their time with Dave on this game so she thought it wouldn't be a big thing. Dave sat on a chair of the room and Rose closed the door at made sure he wasn't being able to see anything. Rose started to unbottom his shirt slowly, placing kisses on every part of his chest being shown at her, then she took his shirt off. She sat on his lap kissing his neck and she felt Dave's breath getting heavier so she came with her lips very close to Dave's lips, almost in a kiss but she wouldn't kiss him. Not yet. Even if it wasn't so obvious, her heart was beating just as fast as Dave's heart. He placed his hand on her nape trying to pull her closer but she just whispered "Calm down" and he stopped. Rose stood up, took an ice cube from a little bowl and started to caress Dave's skin from his chest to his groin slowly. He started to moan from cold cube touching his skin and Rose couldn't help but smile as she heard him moaning because it was just too pleasing for her. His moan was sexy and very stimulating to hear.

"Oh god" came out from his mouth as a whisper when he felt Rose's tongue licking his belly where the trail of water of the ice cube was left. All of that and the feeling of Rose now kissing his belly with her hot lips made him feel goosebumps all over. Looking at his pants, was undeniable the fact that he was very excited but then the five minutes were over and when Rose and Dave walked out of that room, everyone could see they had a great time. Dave's chest was still a bit wet.

"God, what happened there?" Martin whispered at Dave.

"I can't just explain"

The night kept going and Dave seemed to be the only one there who was still sober. Dave realised Rose drank too much and sometimes he couldn't even understand what she was saying. Everyone have gone to bed but Dave saw Rose could barely walk alone and decided he should help her on her way to her bedroom. He placed Rose's arm around him and one of his hands on her hips and walked with her to her door. Rose stopped and looked at him for a while.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"You're so pretty. This beautiful man takes me to my bedroom and won't come inside?"

"Rose, I know what you mean but I just don't think this is right. I'd feel like I'm taking advantage on you and..." Rose suddently placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't be fool, you're not taking advantage. You're different and special." She pulled him closer "Please..."

Dave couldn't resist. "A little kiss..." he thought. "Just a little kiss". He placed his lips on hers gently on a short kiss and with tender eyes he said "Good night, Rose".

"Good night, Dave" she said with a little smile and closed her bedroom door, leaving Dave alone now.

This way, Dave layed on his bed all alone again, but now with an image repeating on his mind and a feeling on his lips. He kissed her soft lips and it was better than he thought. He wished it could have been longer, and wished it could happen again.


End file.
